Akatuski in New York City
by Poolday
Summary: What happens when the Akatsuki travel to New York City for a day? Crack fic! DeiXSaku


I only wrote this because** I** am Sakura. I just visited New York City on Thrusday, and wrote this up at 12:00 at night. Also, just a quick FYI, I AM going to be creating new stories for Sakura and the Akatsuki. Weee!!

* * *

"Wake up! Time to go Sakura! It's New York time!" Shouted a cheery voice over loud rock music. Sakura groaned in her warm bed and glanced lazily at the clock.

"Its 6 fucking AM Deidara. We could've woken up at 6:30 ya' know!" Sakura screamed at her room mate, throwing the warm blankets off of her. The process of eating cold soupy oatmeal, getting dressed in sleek black pants, and a pink shirt took Sakura about a half an hour. Now she was slipping on black flats, a long black coat with fake fur for a collar, and a warm fuzzy pink scarf. Sakura's hair was slightly curled, and she mused that the freezing winds were going to make her cheeks tinge pink, finishing the look for her.

DEIDARA on the other hand was wearing casual jeans with a small hole in them, a brown shirt with a light grey coat over it. He had a brown scarf and had his long golden hair tied up in a small pony on top of his head like every other day. Suddenly, a loud banging was heard at the door, and Sakura threw open their apartment door.

There stood the rest of Sakura and Deidara's friends, Kisame, Pein, Sasori, Itachi, Konan, Hidan, and Kakuzu. Everyone was dressed warmly, just like Sakura and Deidara. She cheered for having Konan here for a shopping partner, and also for having Hidan here. Sakura never knew why, but she loved his high ego and cursing problem. His jokes just seemed to fit her personality.

When they all found their buddy for keeping track of, Sakura stuck with Hidan. The other pairings were Deidara and Sasori, Pein and Konan, Kakuzu with Kisame, and Itachi by himself, keeping an extra eye on Sakura and Hidan. Who knows what trouble they can cause?

"Ok guys, LETS DO THIS!" Sakura shouted pumping her fists in the air.

"Fuck yeah! Sakura! You know that annoying fucking game punch buggy? The game where one of those fucking death traps speed down the fucking road and you get to fucking beat the shit out of someone? Well, let's do that with fucking HOBOS!" Hidan stated excitedly.

"Punch Hobo! No, lets not punch each other. PUNCH THE HOBO!" Sakura suggested.

Itachi sighed. Maybe he bit off more then he could chew with these two.

* * *

"Damn it Kisame, move your fat ass. I can't breathe over here!" Hidan told Kisame earning giggles from the rest of the gang.

"Well it's not my fault the make these stupid train cars so tiny!" Kisame shot back. All 11 friends were pressed together on a small train cart with very worried looking passengers. Hidan had managed to give the flip off three people and Kakuzu was already complaining about prices for the train ride. Deidara merely told him to shut up while Itachi stated that the giant Toys R Us would be worse.

* * *

"Ok guys, first, we sight see. We'll window shop, then go to Macys where we'll split up with our partners. We'll meet at the entrance in exactly 45 minutes." Pein told everyone while Konan was spazzing about getting to go into a giant Macys. Every one agreed, and Sasori was already planning a way to ditch Deidara.

Finally, he came up with a plan as Sasori walked through the revolving doors. It was simple really. Stick him in the art section, and bolt out of there. Go in to a women's store (one where he'll never set foot in) and hide until you see him pass. Then, you're free.

"See you guys in 45!" Sakura called waving already pulling Hidan along with her. She was SO making him try on shoes.

* * *

"Ok, now we have to… See the Christmas tree!" Konan exclaimed.

"AND we ALL must go ICESKATING!" Cried Sakura. She was already trying to picture her self with her room mate enjoying a romantic stroll. All around them other people miserably failing at trying to skate.

"Yeah, yeah, what ever, un." Deidara muttered. He was still pissed that he got reported to the mall police for trying to strangle Sasori.

Bah Humbug.

"Come on Deidara. Don't be Mr. Grouchy pants." Kisame said, sticking his fingers on the side of Deidara's mouth to make him look like he was smiling. Sakura giggled, and Deidara really did smile.

"Fine, un. Lets just go." And with that; everyone headed out to the grand Christmas tree.

* * *

"Wow… It's so pretty." Konan gasped as she stood under the 76 foot tree her arm hooked with Pein's. Sasori was snapping pictures thinking that maybe he could make a scrapbook for all of the friends.

"Deidara! Come on! Let's get some skates!" Sakura called, dragging a helpless Hidan behind her. Deidara smirked and dragged the still snapping Sasori along.

"Here! Take these. Not sure if they fit, but try them on." Sakura instructed the three boys. When they all felt like their skates fit, they climbed out onto the ice. Sakura waved to the remaining 5 friends looking down at her next to the Christmas tree. She then expertly spun and started skating around, taking in the sights as well.

The gold man below the Christmas tree was much larger then expected. She had to pose for Sasori to snap a more picture. She then searched for Deidara and found him cursing along with Hidan. Both were tumbling on top of each other, and she couldn't restrain a laugh. When Deidara heard the bells of Sakura's laughter, a blush quickly spread across his nose.

Hidan cursed once more before getting up and going to bug Sasori. Deidara also got up, but wobbled over to Sakura. She took his hand and began leading him around the rink. Slowly, Deidara got the hang of skating, and traveled smoothly with Sakura, hand still intertwined with her own.

After exchange very flirtatious looks, they stepped off the ice and exchanged their skates for shoes once more. They then met up with their buddies, and the group made out on their exploration again.

* * *

"Next is the Rockefeller Center, Pein." Itachi whispered to the orange haired teenager as they made their way down the streets.

"Ah, thank you Itachi." Pein whispered back then shared the news with everyone else. Sakura cheered while Hidan nosed bleed thinking of the girls in small dresses…

As if reading his mind, Kakuzu hit him on the back of the head, earning him a strange glance from passer buyers. All he did was flipped them the finger. Itachi sighed at his friends antics and started to walk with the rest of the group. Is today OVER yet? He mentally screamed to himself.

* * *

"Deidara! Come one, clap for them! That was an amazing show they put on!" Sakura scolded Deidara, and he glanced at her. He shifted in his silk red seat and tried to put up with all the screaming children. The show had just finished, and he almost fell asleep if it wasn't for the colorful flashing lights. That kept shining in his eyes.

"I still think their fireworks should've been more… vibrant." He replied.

"How much more vibrant could they have gotten! We're inside a building!" Sakura shot back, obviously pissed at Deidara's lack of effort towards appreciating a perfectly good performance.

"Oh well. Now what are we heading off too?" He asked Sasori. The red haired man just shrugged and looked over at Pein.

"Well?" He asked.

"From what I've heard, we're heading over to the giant Toys R Us. According to Sakura that is." Pein replied.

"Yes!!" Sakura screamed. "We are checking every level, along with riding the ferries wheel!!"

Kakuzu groaned.

* * *

Back out on the streets, the huge clock in Times Square stated that it was exactly 4:12. Just enough time to sight see a little more, and grab something to eat then head to the sub way for the 5:15 train home.

Sakura was still dazed by the huge mechanical dinosaur that Itachi communicated with. When ever Itachi talked to it, the machine roared back. Sakura made a mental note to have Itachi over to fix her toaster…

All in all, today was a wonderful day. No fights, BARLEY any problems with the police (which is new for he group) and only two hobos got punched. Sakura also got to hold hands with her favorite man. She was hoping that another time they could maybe go to a hug…

But then she passed by a cookie factory, and immediately stopped. Kisame was pulled back suddenly. He was surprised that his new partner was so strong. After the friends left the huge toy store; everyone switched partners. Now it was Konan with Itachi, Hidan with Sasori, Deidara with Kakuzu, Kisame with Sakura, and Pein keeping a close eye on Itachi.

"Kakuzu! Kakuzu! Please, can I get a Boston Cream doughnut! PLEASE!?" Sakura wailed, pointing at the window show case displaying tons of doughnuts, bagels and other sweet pastries.

"Fine! But only one doughnut each person!" He grumbled as they all walked in.

After receiving their warm pastries, the group set out once more. They saw two more hobos (One was handicapped so Hidan just kicked his shin) and visiting a couple of stores, it was finally 5 PM.

"Time to get moving to the subway guys." Pein called back to everyone. They all simultaneously groaned. The 11 teenagers all wanted to stay in the concrete jungle, but knew well enough they had to get back to the grassy fields of farm land.

After 5 blocks of walking, and just making the train, everyone had their own seats with their original partner. Sakura wanted to sit with Konan, and asked Pein switch seats with her. Pein agreed, seeing that they were only two seats behind him, and he could keep a better eye on Hidan. But at the same time, Deidara got up to got to the bathroom. When Sakura and Deidara met in the isle, the train just HAD to start moving.

The sudden shift made Deidara fling himself forward on to Sakura. His lips suddenly met hers. And seeing that Sakura didn't want to fall on her butt, she grabbed on to Deidara for support, only making him fall more into the kiss. She stood there stunned before Deidara pulled away. He slowly brought his lips to her ear.

"I loved that, un, but I don't think we can make out on a moving vehicle." He whispered, slowly making Sakura step to one side and himself to another.

And with that, Deidara left her in the isle thinking up nasty schemes to get more then a kiss out of him.

* * *

Awsome right? I know, thank you!

Hehe, Hidan is so MEAN in this one! (I didnt punch any Hobos in real life. I hope you all know that.)

Anyways, I just mafe this a DeiXSaku One shot. I mean, I wanted to make it AkaXSaku, but Deidara seemedmore in attention. WEEE!!!

POOLDAY-NESS!!


End file.
